The inventive relay contains many of the features described in the following U.S. patents issued to H. S. Woodhead and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,331,040; 3,467,923; 3,470,505; 3,626,337; and 3,629,749. The aforementioned U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference to provide background description of the prior art of relays in general and in particular to the state of the relay art over which this invention provides advancement.